What Sasuke Saw
by Princess Tyler Briefs
Summary: The missing scene from episode 101. [KakaIru Oneshot].


**A/N:** Brief explanation for this story: In episode 101 Team 7 tries to unmask Kakashi. One of their plans is to follow him one at a time. It shows how he ditches Naruto and Sakura, but not Sasuke. So, Reggie is going to fill in that blank! Yay!

This is really short, but I figured it didn't actually have to be all that long. Also, Botchan is a book I've been reading in my Modern Asian History Class. I. HATE. It. Poor Iruka.

**Disclaimer:** If they were mine, this would have been on screen.

**Warnings:** KakaIru as usual.

**Authoress: **Reggie/PTB

**Title:** What Sasuke Saw

He'd been following Kakashi-sensei for hours, but so far had seen nothing of consequence. As far as he could tell the man did nothing besides visit the memorial stone, train the three of them, and walk around town reading his porn. How Kakashi-sensei had become such a famous ninja Sasuke couldn't even hazard a guess.

The last Uchiha had to repress a sigh as they walked past the Academy for the third time in fifteen minutes. They'd done it so often, Sasuke was starting to suspect Kakashi knew he was there and was trying to bore him into leaving. At this rate, it just might work.

"Kakashi-sensei," a bright voice called from the Academy door. The silver-haired Jounin looked up and smiled with his visible eye.

"Maa, Iruka-sensei, you're late."

Late? So they'd been _waiting_ for _Iruka-sensei_ all this time? Well, at least there was something interesting now. He hadn't even known the two men knew each other, never mind were friends enough for Kakashi-sensei to wait after school for the younger man.

"Sorry, I had to talk to a student after class about not reading books during my lecture. He said something about wanting to be like you," and here Iruka-sensei shot Kakashi-sensei a side long glance, though there was little malice in it. In fact, if anyone would have asked Sasuke's opinion, he could have sworn there was exasperated affection. The same look, almost, that the chuunin gave Naruto.

"Well, Iruka-sensei, reading is very important."

"I know that, Kakashi-sensei, but not during my lecture on how to correctly perform a henge. There is a point where even you have to pay attention."

Kakashi-sensei raised an eyebrow and Sasuke, sneaking quietly along the rooftop, could just imagine the leer he could not see- minus the buckteeth Naruto had instilled in his brain because he just couldn't bring himself to imagine that.

"Oh? And what sorts of things would require my attention, Iruka-sensei? Something better than Icha Icha perhaps?"

Sasuke watched, transfixed, as Iruka-sensei started to blush. "Stop it, Kakashi-sensei. You know I meant battles and things like that."

"Did I say you didn't?"

Iruka-sensei and Sasuke both rolled their eyes with the older of the two shaking his head for added emphasis.

"Speaking of reading, Iruka-sensei, did you pick a book?"

Sasuke blinked as the two came to a stop outside an apartment. What on earth did that mean?

The brunette ninja smiled as he began digging in his pocket for something. "I had it decided for me. Tsunade wants me to read Botchan and see if there is anything in it worth teaching the students."

Kakashi made a face behind his mask, Sasuke was very nearly sure of it. "The narrator is a spoiled brat. Thinks he's so much better than everyone. I certainly liked it much better when I was younger."

"So you've read it?"

"Contrary to popular belief, I do read things besides Icha Icha."

"Which is still what you brought with you today."

"But of course!"

Iruka-sensei removed his keys from his pocket, unlocking the door to the apartment and stepping inside. Kakashi-sensei followed without bothering to wait to be invited inside. Curious. They must have been really good friends. That, or else Kakashi-sensei was trying to see how far he could push Iruka-sensei before he exploded, which seemed more likely to the genin.

Luckily for him, Iruka's front window was open for the warm late summer breeze to drift through. The Uchiha ducked under it, peering in only slightly and holding his breath so he could hear every whisper of conversation.

For several long minutes he couldn't hear or see anything as both men appeared to have disappeared into the back of the apartment. He momentarily thought about sneaking around to see if there were other windows, but he doubted it. They were in the middle of the hall, so the only other window would be the back one, and he could see the light of that one shining in the kitchen from there.

He also thought about going inside and performing a henge, but didn't dare. Kakashi-sensei would spot him for sure, and he really didn't want to anger Iruka-sensei. Unlike Naruto, he didn't particularly like being in trouble thanks.

When the two men returned, Sasuke's mouth fell open. They had changed. Iruka-sensei was wearing a mint green t-shirt and had taken off his leg wraps. Kakashi-sensei had left on his tank-top and mask, but rolled the sleeves down and put a loose red t-shirt over the top. He also changed in to a pair of uniform pants that seemed to be too large for him. Both of them were without their forehead protectors.

What the hell? Did Kakashi-sensei just keep clothes over at friend's houses?

Yes, he supposed, that was possible. Returning home from a long mission, he may not have the energy to go home and might go to the house of whichever of his pals was closest.

Something didn't feel right about that explanation, really, but Sasuke ignored it as he had nothing better.

Kakashi-sensei took a seat on the end of Iruka-sensei's sage-green couch, pulling out Icha Icha and pulling his feet under him so he could rest the book on his knees. Iruka disappeared in to the kitchen for a minute, and Sasuke could hear him clattering around.

"I think you're still out of milk," Kakashi-sensei supplied helpfully without looking up from his book. "Why don't you go buy some?"

"You were the last one to drink it, why don't YOU go buy some?" Came the exasperated reply.

The young genin could only stare through the window, dumbfounded.

Iruka-sensei returned after a moment, a blue book in one hand and balancing a tray with two steaming mugs in the other.

"You'll just have to live without milk in your tea this time, Kakashi-sensei, until you buy me at least one of the three gallons you owe me."

"You'll give in first."

"Will not."

"Will."

"Mature aren't you?"

"You started it."

Having nothing to say to that, Iruka-sensei set his tray down on the nearby low table and sat at the other end of the couch from Kakashi-sensei. The chuunin picked up his mug and settled down quietly with his book.

For the next half-hour, that was how they remained. The only movement from either was turning their individual pages or to take a sip of their tea, and Sasuke's legs were starting to cramp from his crouched position.

He was debating giving up and trying again the next day when something happened. Kakashi-sensei put down his mug, turned, and lay back lengthwise across the couch so his head landed in Iruka-sensei's lap. And Iruka-sensei not only didn't protest, but actually held up his arms with his book in hand and remained still until Kakashi-sensei was comfortable!

"Enjoying your book, Iruka-sensei?"

"Not particularly."

"Mine is better."

"Yes, Kakashi-sensei, I'm sure it is."

"This is one of my favorite parts."

"That's nice."

"I'd like to try it."

Sasuke blinked his dark eyes. He was sure he'd heard that wrong. Or else Kakashi-sensei meant that Iruka-sensei was supposed to find him a girlfriend. Or he was going crazy. Surely it didn't mean…

"If you're on page 150 we tried that already, remember? It isn't physically possible to get that angle, just like I told you."

"No, this is page 230…"

Sasuke had had enough. Mask or no mask he was NOT going to sit here and listen to this. It was just wrong!

He scrambled away from the window, practically running down the hallway. He had to go meet Sakura and Naruto and report that his mission had failed…but like hell he was going to tell them how! Maybe if he closed his eyes he could run in to a wall and forget the whole thing.


End file.
